A Life Worth Living
by ILoveNinjas
Summary: Sakura found by a ninja clan at seventeen. Will he be able to find herself before something bad happens. Can a Certin Sasuke Uchiha help her make it before its to late. really suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Sakura was feeling the heat of the sun threw her car window."_A new school and a new town...again... I wonder what i'll do to get kicked out this time"_ Sakura thought to herself, Since she can't control being Bi polar. She drove up to her new house, she noticed her moms car in the drive way already. "_ hmm.. She is already here"_ Sakura pulled up next to her mom. She poped open the trunk of her purple Dodge Charger Daytona. She packed in a few boxes and set them in the door. She noticed the house was already furnished.

"Well what do you think Sakura?" Her mother asked her.

" its decent" Sakura told her with no emotion.

"Well you can go pick your room i'm almost done unpacking" Her mother told her. Sakura didnlt reply and walked right down stairs to the basement. She noticed a room just down the hallway. She walked in it and noticed the queen sized bed waiting for her. She dropped the boxes and jumped onto the bed on her stomach. She flipped over on her back, Looking at the roof she wondered what tomorrow was going to be like. Soon she let sleep over come her.

When she woke up, She checked her cell phone for the time. " SHIT! ITS ALREADY FIVE THRITY!" Sakura yelled to her self. Shw walked upstairs noticing a note from her mother saying that she had to go back to Tokyo to finish her last week of work. Sakura just shrugged and went back down stairs to unpack her things. First thing she unpacked was her stereo. She blasted some Suicide Silence unpacking her clothes and bath room goods. Sakura finally finished at nine. She set her alarm and crawled into bed wearing her Pj shorts. and bra. Sleep hit her hard.

The next morning she woke uo had a shower and got ready for school. Wearing dark blue skinny jeans and her black baggy hoodie. She left her shoulder length pink hair down, she put on her black eyeliner and orange converse high tops. She walked up stairs with her school bag grabbed an apple then walking out the door. She got into her car and drove to the school a few blocks away. It was hard for her to find a parking place but she found one next to a white Mustang. She pulled in and got out. Walking into the school she went to the office to get her classes. They girl at the desk was named shizune. She handed Sakura her classes withEnglish , Music, Gym, and fourth block Spare. Sakura didnlt mind these classes she walked around to find the room number 1679. She eventually found it.

"Why hello there, you must be Sakura Haruno, I'm Tsunade" she said to Sakura. But she just nodded.

"you can have a seat right next to Ino at the back" Tsunade said pointing to the back corner desk. Sakura walked over and took a seat.

"Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka" She said to sakura while smiling.

" I'm Sakura Haruno" She said back plainly. They some what started talking in class. Ino offered Sakura to hang out at lunch with her and her friends. Sakura took the offer, Soon the bell rang and they were off to there other classes. Sakura walked into the music room just taking any seat since the teacher wasn't there yet. She looked over and noticed she was sitting next to a emo guy. He had ligh eyeliner under his eyes and his hair was spiked at the back, looking like a chickens butt. fifteen minutes passed till the teacher finally showed up.

" Sorry i'm late class i got held up on the road of life".

" Save it Kakshi" Sasuke said to him laid back"You must be Sakura, Well i guess you could sit next to Sasuke" THe white haired man said. Sakura didn;t say anything back.

"Well Class have you all got your songs for you to sing today?" He asked. then they all nodded.

" Okay Karin why don't you go first" Kakashi asked the brown haired girl with glasses. She went up and started singing Her song was really pitchy and she didnlt have the vocals. Student by student went up and sang. Soon Sasuke got called up. He Started singing Never To Late by three days grace. He sounded almost exactly like them. Sakura watched in amazment. Sasuke fianny finished uo and went and sat back down

"Sakura would you like to sing?" Kakashi asked her. She just shrugged and and walked up to the fornt. She opened her mouth and started singing CrushCrushCrush by Paramore. She sang the song almost perfect. She finished just in time for the bell. She went and grabbed her things.

"That was really good" The boy from behind her said.

"Oh thank you" she turned around to see Sasuke.

"Its Sakura right?" he asked her. She nodded at him.

" oh well i'm Sasuke Uchiha" He told her.

"Cool" Saskura said then walking away form him. She didn't bother having lunch with Ino. THe rest of the day was pretty slack. Sakura made it home. She called her mom just to hear that she would have to stay for at least three months, Witch didn't bug Sakura any. After Sakura ate. She went for a run, by this time it was dark. She was running down the bike path when she noticed she was getting followed. She sped up, looked behind her and the man was gone. When she looked back a head someone pushed her to the ground. That really ticked Sakura off. But soon enough she was pinned down.

" what are you doing out here so late Beautiful" The voice asked her.

" Get the fuck off me now" Sakura said Clenching her teeth.

" you no you want me Baby" That Was it, Sakura Started glowing blue. She punched the Guy in the ribs breaking three of them he then flew into the big Sakura tree. She got up blue flowed out form her body walking towards the man cracking her nuckels. The man saw her coing and quickly ran away. She camled down, stopped glowing then went home. She didn't seem to catch the to people watching from farway.

"We found her" one said to the other.

* * *

Sakura got home and cooled down. " _What is this new feeling this power, This rage?" S_he asked her self walking inot her room. **" HA finally i'm awake"** a voice said. _" What the fuck in going on?"_ **I'm you inner self Sakura, The second side to you. I'm the one that gave you the power to fight off that guy in the park." **" _i'm still confussed" _**" Well you see you got adopted by your aunt. Your father had the ability to take peoples lives in one quick movement. You can do the same but only when your in a certin situation." **_"Like the one i was into today."_ Sakura stated to her inner. The inner replied with a yes. Sakura crawled into bed thinking about what was her power used for? how would it help her?

* * *

The nextmorning Sakura woke up for school. She wore a black Mini skirt with black leggings under and a black and pink hoodie. Sakura put her short bubble gum hair in a pony and placed eyeliner around her emerald eyes. She walked out the door with her books and headed off to class. She sat in her seat next to Ino. But this time Ino glared at Sakura.

"Stay away form Sasuke. He is mine" Sakura pretended to ignore the blonde girl and let class begin. It went by fast, Then she had her music class. She walked in the room taking a seat next to Sasuke. Kakashi gave them a free class since he was to lazy to teach anyway.

"Sakura i need you to stay after class" Kakasi said with his book barried in his face. She didn't boter replying and kept her i pod in her ears. Soon the bell went every body left and Sakura stayed seated.

"What do you want Kakashi" Sakura asked blunty.

" Sakura i saw what happened in the park yesterday. I was hoping you would take me up on my offer"

"Oh and what would that be Kakashi?"

"I want you to join us. I am head leader of the Konoha Ninja clan. I was a good friend f your mother and father. Till they got murdered by a man named Orochimaru. Please Sakura we need you to defeat him" Kakasi said practically begging.

"and what makes you think i can do it." Sakura told him.

"Sakura you haveso many untouched powers that i want to help you find."

"Fine Kakashi i'll do it"

" Great you will move into the head quaters after school i'll come by your house to get you. And your things are being moved in as we speak."

"What ever" Sakura said walking away from him. Sakura finished her typical gym class and went home. Waiting there was Kakshi he started driving making sure Sakura was following him. They drove about a half hour out of town to pretty big house in the middle of no where.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi arived at the mansion. They walked through the door, Everyone was standing there.

" Is this Sakura, Kakshi?" a blonde boy asked while Kissing another girl on the forhead as she blushed.

" Yes, Everyone this is Sakura Haruno she will be joining us for a while and i expect you to treat her with respect"

"Hai" The team the seperated. Kakashi started walking and motioned for Sakura to follow him. They walked down the stairs to a room with two beds.

" Sorry Sakura you will have to share a room with Sasuke Uchiha i hope you don;t mind" Kakashi told her.

" As long as he stays away from me" she told him

" Well i'll leave you to unpack" Kakashi said and walked somewhat out the door when he heard his name.

" Kakashi, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for my parents" Sakura said to Kakashi but never got a reply. Sakura unpacked her things and just in time. She heard Kakashi calling her name for dinner. Sakura walked up the stairs seeing two empty chairs. She took the one seated next to the blonde girl.

" so Sakura glad you could have made it" The blonde said to the pink haired girl.

"I guess so" he replyed stuffing her face with Sushi. Sakura finshed.

" may i be excused Kakashi?" Sakura asked him

"yes of course" Kakashi Said reading his book.

"HEY KAKASHI WAHY DOESN"T SAKURA HAVE TO HELP CLEAN UP" A blonde boy yelled at Kakashi.

"Shut up Naruto let her go she has had a long day" said the shy girl he kissed earlier.

" I guess your right Hinata"

Sakura walked out of the door just to go for a walk. She walked through the thick bush areas. To reach the training grounds. She heard metal and wood hitting eachother. She heard a sound wisper by her ear.

" Who is there" a deep voice said from the dark. She the saw Sasuke appear from the bushes.

" Sakura?, Hn so you decided to come join us". Sakura just nodded.

" Well you bettter get to bed Sakura, It might be Saturday but you have a long hard day a head of you." With that Sasuke just walked right passed her and headed to the house.

" Mom. am i making the right choice" She asked herself looking up at the stars.

* * *

Well thats my first chapter.

Yeah i no it succks but what ever lol


	2. The Turning

Sakura's alarm went off at six in the morning. She put on the training clothes that Kakashi left for her. She slipped on the black short shorts and black tank top. Her shiriken holder was on her left hip and her hair was in a high ponytail but leaving her bangs down. She walked up the stairs quietly tryig not to wake anybody up. There was a note on the table telling her to meet Kakashi at the training grounds. So she did as she was told. She arrived at the training grounds to see Kakashi and Sasuke standing there. "_Why is he here"_ She thought to herself. "**Who cares Sakura.. He's so hot**" _her inner told her" Shut up" _she replyed to herself.

"Good Morning Sakura." Kakashi said to the pink haired girl.

"Morning, Kakashi why is Sasuke here to?"

"Well Sakura, He is my top student i thought he could help you out... Well we should get started."

"Hai" Sasuke and Sakura said.

"Okay Sakura Sasuke is going to come at you i want you to stiop him" Sakura nodded. Sasuke ran at her full speed wth a kuni knife in his hand. Once he was close enough to take her down he did so. Sakura flew back right into a tree.

" What the fuck! Kakshi how the fuck am i suppose to stop him"

"Look deep inside your self Sakura. Sasuke once more" Sasuke backed up while sakura got up. Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the wind. " _Come on give me power"_ "**as you wish master"**... Sakura could hear Sasukes steps to wards her. She opened her eyes and saw that he was really close to her. She grabbed him by the arm and through him to the ground. after the smoke cleared Sasuke was about ten feet into the ground.

"Good Sakura" Kakashi told her as she walked over to Sasuke to help him out of the crater.

" Are you okay Sasuke."

"I'm fine Sakura" He said trying not to show that the blow did hurt a little. The training went on all day. Sakura and Sasuke sprawled a few times after Sakura learned how to control her chakara and her power, but that was only half of her training. They heard a small voice being called from the house saying dinner time. All three of them walked into the house together Sasuke and Sakura went down to there room to get changed. Sasuke took off his shirt and Sakura took a quick glance at his well toned body that was covered with bruises.

" Sasuke come hear for a second" Sasuke looked at Sakura wondering what she was going to do. Once Sasuke got to her she placed her hand over the first bruise then her hand started glowing a emerald green. Sakura did that to all of the bruises till hey were gone.

"How did you do that Sakura?" Sasuke asked her.

'My mother tought me when i was really little" she replyed."well i;m going for a walk" Sakura said to Sasuke then wlked out of the room. She walked to the traing grounds and into the forest. She couls sense someone was following her so she kept alert. She heard a wiseling sound go past her ear se turned around to see a kuni coming right for her head. She quickly dodged the knife. The prepared to fight when a suden pain jolted into her keck. She felt it blood was streamng across her hand. She then fell to the round screaming out in pain.

"Sweet Sakura, Enjoy your time here soon you wil join us" A voice said to her just before she passed out.

* * *

"Kakashi i'm going to go look for Sakura she has been gone for almost four hours" Kakashi noddded for him to leave.

'i'm coming with you Sasuke" Naruto said to the raven haired boy. The two boyes then headed into the forest. Sasuke and Naruto split off to look for her. Naruto having no luck, Sasuke then saw a body laying o the ground. He quickly called naruto and rushed over to see the pink haired girl laying almost lifeless on the forest floor. The two boys grabbed her and quickly took her back to he house. Sasuke and Naruto came running through the doors and quickl put her on the couch.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke screamed. He came running into the room and ran right for Sakura.

"Shit Sasuke this is work of Orochimaru" Kakashi said whilefeeling for a pulse.

"Sasuke Naruto, Take her down stairs. Sasuke when she wakes up be there" Sasuke noded then carries her down to thier room in bridal style. Sasuke laid her on her bed and watched as her lifeless body laid thier. Sasuke heard a faint knock at the door he let Kakashi in.

"Sasuke, Sakura is becoming oe of them we didn;t find her in time to stop the venom from spreading."

"SHIT! Kakashi if she becomes one of them Orochimaru will be back to claim her"

"Sasuke we can;t let that happen. Sakura will become even stonger now, Mabey she can defeat him finally." Kakashi responded then left the room. Sasuke just sat and stared at Sakura. He never noticed for beautiful she really was. How her pale skin looked so soft, How her cruves fit his every desire. How her d cup breasts were just perfect for him. Sasuke then notices her eyes twitching. They shot right open Sakura was looking around the room before she relized were she was. Tears Started streaming out of her eyes, She then felt some one pick her up and embrace her. She looked up and finally noticed who he was.

"Sasuke" Sakura wispered slowly.

"Hn" He replyed

"I'm so scared i can't feel my heart beating i can't breathe"

"Sakura you aren't alive anymore." Sasuke said slowly and softly.

" Sasuke what is happening?" She asked the man holding her.

" Your a Vampire now Sakura, Just like me" Sasuke sad to her.

"What? How Sasuke?"

"Orochimaru Sakura"

"That Basterd, How did he get you Sasuke?"

" It happened when my parents died and thats all you need to know, By the way your going to be thirsty soon. So if i were you i would go and hunt" Sasuke said before slamming the door. It wasn't longer than fifteen minutes till Sakura had the burning sensation to taste blood. She couldn't control the thirst she broke the door down and ran up stairs. She went to charge at Ino but was thrown off into the dry wall she went through two walls. Sasuke then came running at her and pinned her down, Put two red pills into her mouth. Her fangs then decreased in size and her eyes turned back to green instead of red. Sakura looked into Sasukes eyes once she was all calmed down., she pushed him off an ran down stairs. She ran right in and started paseing. "_ Why me, Fuck i almost killed Ino"_** " It's fine you didn't kill her. But i would look behind you Sasuke is standing there" **

"What do you want Sasuke i want to be alone" Sakura said to him walking right by him. She felt a hand grab her and Sasuke pulled her into his chest.

"What are you doing Uchiha"

I know what its like to have nothing i felt the same way until i met Naruto and the others. They tought me how to care about people. Sakura you really Scared me back there" He told her still in a hug. Sakura then pushed him away.

'I DON'T WANT TO CARE FOR ANYBODY SASUKE! NOW MEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE I'M GOING OUT" Sakura yelled at him then pushed him off of her and ran right out of the house. She went back to where Orochimaru bit her, She ran through the forest as fast s she could. She finally jumped into a tree. There Sakura fell asleep for a few hours laying on branch.

Sakura woke up to the pain she felt in her throat again. her eyes started going red and her fangs were coming out again. "_Shit!" _Sakura ran back to the house as fast as she could. She smashed throw the front door to her bed room.

" Sasuke! WAKE THE FUCK UP. IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN" Sasukes eyes shot pen and he reached a bottle on his night stand. He ran at her and pinned her to the hard cement floor. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the blood pills. Sasuke shoved two of them into Sakura's mouth, She swollowed and soon became normal. Sasuke's and Sakura's eye's locked for a few seconds before Sasuke got up and went back to sleep. Sakura just layed there on the floor still lost about what was happening to her, what was she becoming.

* * *

Sasuke was still asleep when Sakura awoke from sleeping on the hard floor. She Walked into the bath room all the bruises and cuts were already healed from the night before. Shebrushed her teeth and had a nice hot showes. she then dryed off and slipped into some Skinny Jeans and a baggy pull over blank and red hoodie. She brushed her hair and put it into a high pony tail on top of her head. She walked ut and told Sasuke to get ready for school. She walked up stairs for breakfast, She took a seat next to Naruto and across from Ino. Sakura had a hard time controling herself around everybody, But managed to do so. Soon Sasuke walked up the stairs, He took a seat next to Hinata. The tension seemed strong between Ino and Sakura. Once Kakashi passed out the bowls of oatmeal they all dug in. Ino just glared at Sakura as she ate her oatmeal. finally Ino spoke up.

"I can;t take this! Kakashi, she is looking at us like we are something to eat, I demand we kill her now" Ino yelled through out the house. Sakura's eyes went wide at the thought of her actually drinking any of there blood. Her eyes started glowing red again and the burning sensation in her throat was back. Sasuke quickly rushed over there and popped to pills in her mouth, She then calmed down.

" See Kakashi something has to be done, She will kill us all" Ino kept on saying.

" Ino shut the fuck up, You never wanted me dead when the same thing happened to me. So shut up if you touch Sakura I'll kill you" Sasuke spoke up with his fangs and blood red eyes. Ino Just sat back down in her seat.

"Let's go Sakura" Sasuke said then walked out the front door Sasuke stepped into the front seat of his car and Sakura went into the passenger side. She didn't sayt anything the hole ride to the school. Saukura didn't talk to anyone at all for the first two blocks. Lunch time came and she decided to sit high in the tree in the courtyard. "_Why did i have to become a monster? I didn't ask for this!" _**"Nobody ever does Sakura. But think how much power and stronger you can be with this new power" **

**" **Sakura what are you doing up there slitting your wrist wrighting suicide notes. Get some real friends you Emo" Sakura looked down to see Karin and Ino below her. Sakura jumped out f the tree and landed face to face with both of them.

" Karin, Shut the fuck up" Sakura said trying to keep control since she was so thirsty and needed blood.

"why should i Sakura. I'm not going to listen to a person that slits there wrists just to get Sasukes attention"

" Karin, you don't want to piss me off"

" Ha i;m not scared of you Haruno, Your weak" That hit Sakura she couldn;t keep control anymore. Her green eyes went red and her fangs started coming out of her mouth and she was surounded by a blure pounced on top of karin and started to punch her in the stomach. All it took was one hit for karin to be knocked out, But she coldn;t stop The rage that Sakura had was incerdiable.

" Fuck you karin Burn in hell" Sakura yelled as she went to sink her teeth into the body everything went black

* * *

Okay there is chapter two hope you enjoy it.


	3. A love Forever gone

Sakura awoke in what looked like her (and Saukes) room. She looked around noticing she was right. She sat up slowly on the bed, " _Thats right i was just about to sink my fangs into that bitch when i blacked out" _Sakura thought to herself. Sakura then took a quick glace beside her to see Hinata laying her head at the foot of Sakura's bed.

"Hinata, What are you doing" Sakura asked bluntly at the sleeping girl.

"Oh, Sakura i-well- i- um... Sasuke needed some time to train a little bit and every one went out for dinner so i told Kakashi that i would watch you until either him or Sasuke came back'Hinata said being very shy and stuttering at the begining.

" I see" Sakura said then looking away from her. Sakura laid back on her pillows just resting since she didn't feel sleepy at all. It wasn't to long after her and Hinata's little talk that she heard a fimilare voice tell the shy girl she could go. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke.

"Sakura. We need to get this straight. You can't let your angry control you. You alomst fucking killed Karin" He said raising his voice a little at her.

" Ha why the fuck not Sasuke. Then i can finally get rid of that stupid bitch once and for all" Sakura said not bothering to look at the smug look on his face.

" Sakura if you expose what or who you truly are then you put everybody here at risk! Don't you care about anybody other then yourself"

" I should be asking the same question Sasuke. I'm not stupid. You and Kakashi have been watching me for a while. Ever since i came here. You no i'm the only one that can possibly kill Orochimaru. And yet your saying i only care about myself. Sasuke you have no idea what it's like to have no one. To be Broken Beaten and Scared." Sakura yelled at him not noticing that she is crying.

" Sakura i had no All my family were killed back when i was twelve i know what its like." Sasuke Saidwalking over and embracing Sakura. Sakura's eyes went wide at the feeling that Sasuke gave her when he touched her. Sakura didn't know what to do about the whole situation. She couldn't help about thinking of what the feeling would be if there lips met Almost on que Sasuke dipped in and kissed Sakura Passionately. Sakura kissed back alowing Sasuke to enter her mouth with his tounge. Sasuke layed Sakura down on the bed and the night they Shared was filled with love nd Extasy.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling a burning pain in between her legs. She reached beside her to see no Sasuke, '_He must've went to train early' _She Thought Noticing that it was sixthirty in the morning and the spot where Sasuke was laying was still warm. she reached into the desk and took three blood pills before having to wake up again. when Sakura woke up the second time to read seven 'o' clock on the alarm clock on her night stand. Sakura crawled out of bed and hopped into the shower,She got out and went into the room for her clothes. just before she got to the desk she was garbbed behind by to strong arms she giggled and looked behind to see the handsom man behind her. She smiled at him but when she tried to get away Sasuke trailed small kisses p her neck and groaned.

"Sasuke we can't do this now school starts soon" Saskura said serpressing a laugh. He just sighed and let Sakura get ready.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Sasuke and Sakura made love on that unforgetful night. It was five in the morning when Sakura woke up to a horrible pain in her stomach. she ran to bathroom before throwing up. Sasuke trailed not far behind.

"Sakura are you okay" He said holding her hair back. This has been the third time this week of Sakura throwing up. ' _Nah i can't be' _Sakura thought to herself.

_" _yeah" Sakura said to answear his question. They went back to sleep, Sasuke sleeping and cuddling with Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke went up stairs for breakfast before school. When they got upstairs Hinata looked and Neji and he nodded. She just shrugged it off and Sat down. after breakfast before leaving Hinata pulled her aside.

" S-s-sakura, I know you might not belive me but you have a second chakara." Hinata told her.

"And that mean?" Sakura questioned. Hinata sighed before saying...

"Sakura, your Pregnant" the words stung like bee stings.

"You've got be kiddinh hinata." Sakura stated.

"well Sakura just because you and Sasuke are vampires. your still living begins there for you can reproduce." Hinata told her.

" hmm.. Good to know i guess" Sakura said beore stepping into her car. school went by fast since Sakura ditched the last to blocks to take her anger out at the training grounds. Breaking everything in site snapping tree's in half with one simple flick.

"How the fuck did this happen!" Sakura kept yelling through out the fighting with tree's.

"how did what happen" She turned to see the boy not man boy who did this to her.

"Sasuke you asshole, Thanks to you i;m fucked." Sasuke turned on his Sharingan to see the other chakara inside her.

" Sakura i really didn't mean for it to happen." Sasuke stated walking over to the really pissed off Sakura.

" What ever Sasuke" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. After pretty much telling Sasuke to go fuck him self Sakura crawled into bed and waited for the next morning would be like when she new Ino had heard everything.

* * *

Sakura slept in the next morning so she threw her hair up into a messy bun and walked out to her purple vehicle. She arived at the school, before walking to her first class Sakura made a quick pit stop at the bathroom to get rid of her morning sickness. She walked out of the stall to see. Karin and ino looking all sly.

"Sakura, How are you? feeling sick i see" Ino said to Sakura moving towards her making Sakura move slowly Backwards. Sakura actually felt scared this time.

" Sakura, You seem scared just like your mother was when i killed her with my bare hands" Sakura froze in her foot steps Ino grabbed her arms and put them behind her back and covered her mouth with one hand, she couldn;t move.

" Oh yes Sakura your poor little mother screaming asi killed her slowly. Just like what i'm going to do to you. Cause you see Sakura i can't let you kill Orochimaru. You see your the only one that can kill him. And Sasuke he is mine well not yet but when your out of the picture he will be" Karin said slowly taking a Kuni knife out from under he skirt. Sakura just closed her eyes waiting for a blow. but it didn;t come, she opened her eyes to see Ino clenching her stomach and hand. Sakura then noticed that power flowing through her agian. Karin backed up and ran out the door. Sakura walked put leaving Ino in the bathroom alone. Sakura walked into class and took a seat she was alarmed when a note came from the black haired boy beside her. She looked into his worried eyes then she opened the note that read...

**Sakura i'm sorry i truly am...**

**And next time you and Ino fight Kakashi is moving you into a house just down the street from the mansion... **

**Witch seems to be today... **

**But meet me at the Sakura tree at lunch.**

Sakura just nodded, and met him at lunch. When Sakura walked up to the tree she could see his blody up against it.

"Sakura we need to talk"

"Well duh isn't that why you wanted to see me." Sakura said.

" Sakura your in terrible danger. Kakashi is moving you and me to a safe house just south of the mansion. underground. there is a tunel from the mansion to where we are staying. I can;t let anything happen to you Sakura." Sasuke said looking at the sky avoiding Sakura.

" Hmm... What ever as long as i can get stronger i'll do it" sakura said walking slowly back to tp the school. The rest of the day Sakura just stared at the roofs wondering about the thing growing inside her. When the bell rang she was cladto get out of class. She walked out to her car and drove back to the mansion to see the front door bashed in. She quickly ran up to it nd entered the house slowly. She reached for a Kuni knife, and searched the place. She finally went and checked up stairs she still found nothing. She walked out side towards the traing grounds just to make sure everything was okay. Sakura walked through the little tree's. There she saw them, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi , and Sasuke. Lying on the ground. But there were no sign of Ino or Shikimaru. Sakura quickly rushed over to them. Her skin turning that bright electric Blue. She felt Hinata's pulse she still had one, Naruto and Kakashi to. Once Sakura looked at Sasuke her heart stopped. Seeing him lie there in his own pool of bllod. She rushed over and lifted him up into her lap.

" Sasuke, Please you can't die. I can't live with out you. Please just open your eyes" Sakura said beyween sobs. Sakura then put Sasuke closr to her chest. Sakura's hands started glowing green, She placeed them on his for head. Not long after Sasukes eyes fluttered open. Sakura Smiled at him and held him close again.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said weakly.

" hn" Sasuke replied.

" I-i- love you" Were the last words Sakura said before passing out.

* * *

A few hours later Sakura woke up next to Sasuke. She looked in her eyes before asking. "what happened"

" you just drained your chakara healing me" Sasuke said.

" hn" Sakura replyed before closing her eyes again. She the felt Sasukes lips touch hers, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer with thier lips still meshed together. Sasuke pulled away from Sakura, Then hearing a knock on the door. Sasuke groaned and then answered the door to see Naruto.

" Kakashi wants to see us right away Sasuke and Sakura-chan" Naruto said looking down at the floor then he walked away. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other then walked out and up the stairs. Sasuke and Sakura walked to the dinning room and sat down next to eachother.

" Alright kids" Kakashi began. " Orochimaru has gotten stronger. We have a misson, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikimaru and Neji. Your mission is to find out where Orochimaru is. He is some where i the village hidden in the sound. Sakura, Ino you two have to put aside your differences and get along. your to watch the house along with Hinata, I'll be going to." Kakashi Finished. Sasuke then reached oved and grabbed Sakura's hand.

" Kakashi, What happens if they come and attack Ino,Sakura-chanand Hina-chan" Naruto said

" There strong Naruto i'm sure they'll be fine" Shikimaru said. Naruto just nodded in return.

" Oh and Ino?" Sasuke began. " you lay one hand on Sakura. I'll break my foot off in your ass" Sasuke sneared at Ino.

" Okay, Boy's we leave in two days. You are dismissed." Kakashi said then every one got up and went there sepreate ways. Sakura walked out the front door not noticing Sasuke following her. she walked past the training grounds into a medow in the middle of the forest. She sat down with her head between her legs and started sobbing. She then felt a arm touch her shoulder. She lifted her head to see Sasuke smirking at her. He took a seat next to her and pulled her close to him.

" I'll be alright Sakura"

" Sasuke, Orochimaru is strong, you won't be able to defeat him. You almost died today."

" Sakura, I'm strong and with the Demon fox and every one by my side i'll be okay. I'll be back for the little guy to be born" Sasuke said then putting his hand on Sakura's belly.

" I know Sasuke but you can't defeat him. Even my mother and Father couldn't. Only i can." Sakura said.

" Just wait ill the time is right Sakura. I don;t want to lose you. I love you Sakura" Sasuke said looking deep into her eyes.

" I know Sasuke and i'm sorry i have to do this" Sakura stood up and quckly knocked out Sasuke. " I love you to Sasuke" Sakura then ran as fast as she could away from the house.

* * *

Sasuke then woke up in a daze.

" Sakura!" He screamed out. He quickly got up and ran back to the house. He entered the front door.

" Kakashi Sakura is gone!" Sasuke yelled through the house. Kakashi followed by ever body came running down the stairs.

" She was with me in the medow then i told her everything was going to be alright and she knocked me out" Sasuke said to them.

" Change of plans everyone go pack we leave tonight" Kakashi said and everyone went to do so. When they came up the stairs Kakashi locked up the house and Started tree hoping towards the sound Village. " _Sakura, Please be careful"_ Sasuke thought before leaping to the front where Naruto was. Sasuke looked at him and he nodded and Sasuke smirked. Lookig at whats coming towards them. They all lfht into the night.

* * *

**Okaii thats that chapter.... I thought it was alright but what evs let me know what you think. **

**Some ideas for the next chapter would be nice lol**

**R&R**


	4. Defeated!

Sasuke and Naruto increased there speed to the things infront of them.

" Fire Style! Fire Ball jutsu" Sasuke yelled doing the hand signs. Lighting all the vampire's on fire. Naruto,Sasuke and the others jumped through the flames. Noticing more of them Naruto and the others reached into there pockets to get Knives.

" Sasuke, Naruto you guys go on ahead this will just slow us down we can handel it from here." Sasuke and Naruto started tree hoping towards Orochimaru's layer. After a couple hours of running Naruto and Sasuke stopped for a quick break. Sasuke went to catch fish while Naruto had issues setting up the tent. Once Sasuke came back with four fish He relized naruto was having issues with the fire.

" Fire ball Jutsu!" Sasuke said and lit the fire.

" Wow teme did you have to light my hair on fire" Naruto said squeezing the ends of his hair.

" hn" Sasuke said then sat down and started roasting his fish.

" Wow teme, you must really like Sakura." Naruto said just staring at the fire. Sasuke just looked at him and sighed then looked up at the sky.

" we better get going " Sasuke said putting the reast of his food in the fire.

* * *

Sakrua was tree hoping when she came to a cave. " This must be it" Sakura spoke to herself. She slowed down and entered the cave. the cave was lit with blue flames. Sakura reached a big wooden door. She opened it slowly but she wasn't surprised to see what she saw.

" Sakura, You've come to get stronger." Orochimaru said to her. Sakura looked into his green snake like eyes.

" Yes. Orochimaru i want you to make me stronger so i can to be like you. Father" Sakura said to him.

" I see you figured out who i am to you. Good... Now my Daughter i will work you until you can't move anymore. Is that understood" He said to her.

" Hai, Father, I need blood." Sakura said as she fell to her knees. Orochimaru walked up to her and nelt down.

" Take some of mine Sakura" He said, It wasn't to long after that when she sunk her fangs into his neck. Sakura drank enough so that he wasn't quite dead.

" Kabuto take my daughter to her room" with that Sakura and kabuto left the room. Sakura's room was nothing to fancy. Just a bed a dresser and a small bathroom. Sakura went and sat on the bed after Kabuto dropped her off, Where she then fell int a deep sleep.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto hit a cave where they walked in side. it didn't seem to off centered.

" She is here Naruto i can feel it" Sasuke said the activated his Sharingan.

"Naruto Sasuke. How nice of you to drop in."

" Kabuto!, Where is Sakura" Naruto yelled.

" She is with her father. Oh thats right you don't know, well i should tell you before i kill you. Sakura is Orochimaru's daughter. Her mother left when she was pregnant he never new he had a daughter till he saw his wife in her. The p ink hair the power she has. Yes she is one of a kind. but now Orochimaru has the chance to make things right with his daughter. After takes over her body she will have Amazing powers. well i guess it will be more Orochimaru then Sakura. What a shame t see her die in the hands of her father" Kabuto finished.

" YOU BASTERD" Sasuke yelled at him. He charged for Kabuto, he activated Chidori but Kabuto dodged it. Naruto then went behind Kabuto and stabbed him in the back of the neck with a kuni. He twisted the knife before he pulled it out.

"Sasuke go i'll take care of him find Sakura" Naruto yelled at him before Kabuto stood up and checked Naruto into a wall. Sasuke took off running. He came to a small naro wooden door. He twisted the door knob and it opened. Sasuke looked around the room to see pink hair coming p from blankets. Sasuke raced over to where the girl laid.

" Sakura, Wake up come on" Sasuke said while shaking he girl. Her eyes began to flutter open,.

" Sasuke, Why are tyou here i told you not to follow me." Sakura said with anger in her voice.

" Sakura listen... you need-" Sasuke was cut off when Sakura spoke.

" Sasuke. you don't no what i need. i came here to be wit my father and become stronger" Sakura said to him very sternly.

" Sakura he brain washed you. He isn't your father, i new your parents, He altered your mind when he killed them. You were my best friend up till we were eight. You have to beleive me." Sasuke said holding on to her shoulders. Sakura looked deep into his eyes, she didn't even blink.

" Let go of me Sasuke! i no we were friends. But that was then, Do you think im that stupid to belive that my own father killed my mother. I want a family, and this is how i will get it!: Sakura said pushing Sasuke into the wall. Sakura's eyes went black. Sasuke got up and looked in them. They looked so empty, Sasuke got to his knee's and charged at Sakura. He pinned her down by her throat,

" Sakura give it up. You had a family back in Konoha. Sure we weren't blood, But you fit right in except for Ino and what not. But thats not the point. I have a goal to but its to pretect people not tear there hearts out" Sasuke yelled pushing his arm harder into her throat.

" You're right Sasuke. To bad your telling all that to the wrong person." There was a clowed of blue smoke, after that cleared it wasn;t Sakura standing there.

" Karin you bith!" Sasuke yelled running at her and pinning her to the wall before breaking her neck. Sasuke ran through the hall ways until he reached a medow that cam out the other side of the layer. Sasuke ran out and saw Sakura laying on the ground not moving.

" Orochimaru what have you done to her." Sasuke yelled at him.

" Sasuke, long time no see. Ha wanna no what i love doing, Uchiha" He said Sneering at Sasuke." Being able to push thoughts into other peoples minds to let them think what i want them to think. Like for Instance, i didn;t kill your family, your own brother did, and how do i know this cause i was once in the Akatasuki go ahead think what you want. But i no the truth."

" Sasuke get away" Sakura said trying to get up but failing Before anyone had a time to speak Sakura was wispering something. Blure Chakara strings came up from the ground going up Orochiamru's whole body. When Sakura closed her fist the slipped right through Orochimaru like a knife in warm butter. Leavin him in athousand pieces.

" Sasuke i told you to stay back" Sakura said getting up to her feet."

" You expected me to stay in that shit whole. i don;t think so." Sasuke said walking over her and helping her to her feet.

" Well thanks for distarcting him i guess Sasuke" When Sakura was up on her two feet Sasuke embraced her as tight as he could. When they broke apart from the hug Sasuke handed Sakura blood pills.

" Sasuke. Where is Naruto" she asked after she swollowed the pills. Sasuke then grabbed her hand and they ran back into the buliding rushing to find Naruto. They finally were out by the entrence when they saw Kabuto and Naruto going at each other. Naruto had two clones forming something in his hand as Kabuto stunbled to his feet.

" Good bye Kabuto, RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled running towards Kabuto and striking his chest. Kabuto then fell to the ground. Sasuke and Sakura wlaked up to him and they were off back to home. When it got dark they camped out in the bushes. after Naruto was sleeping Sasuke and Sakura walked down to the lake. They both stripped and walked into the water.

" Sakura?" Sasuke asked her.

" Yeah"

"What do you want to do when we get back. I mean now that Orochimaru is dead. Life seems to have no meaning anymore." Sasuke said floating on his back looking at the stars.

" Are you blind Sasuke, Didn't you listen to Orochimaru. He Didn't kill your family it was Itachi."

* * *

_Flash back_

_" Good afternoon Mikoto. I want to surprise Sasu-kun today. I picked this beautiful flower for him." a eight year old Sakura said holding up a blue Orchard._

_" Thats sweet of you Sakura come on inside. Sasuke should be home in a hour with Itachi." Sakura bowed to Mikoto and went to wait for Sasuke. She sat on his bed and Stared at the flower. When Sakura heard yelling she ran down stairs. To see Itachi Standing over Sasukes mother and fathers body's._

_" Itachi. What happened" She asked him but when he turned around you could see the Sharingan in his eyes and the blood on his sword. Sakura went wide eyed and tried to run away. Itachi jumped in front of her knocking her to the ground. _

_" I can't kill my little brothers girl friend, So instead i'll make it so you can;t remeber anything" Itachi looked at Sakura's eyes. everything went black. _

_" The next moring Sakura couldn't remeber anything about that night. When she walked down stairs her mother said this would be her last day of school. She didn't seem to care much. But when She got to school a boy wit black hair came and hugged her. _

_" Sakura you don;t remeber me i'm Sasuke Uchiha. Your Best friend, My family ws murdered last night? And this flower was on my bed for me. Your the only that knows my favorit flower." _

_" Sorry i don't no you" _Sasuke swam over to Sakura and wispered in her ear.

* * *

" Do you remember me now."

" Yes i do Sasuke, and i wish i never stopped. But listen i'm sorry for acting like i don't care but when everything was taken for me i never got close to anything." Sakura said hugging him, They looked into eachothers eyes just before there lips locked.

" Sakura, I love you, Please don't leave me." Sasuke said to her. Parting form her lips

" I won't Sasuke i love you" Sakura said before mashing her lips onto his again. Sasuke trailed his hand up the front of her black belly shirt to feel around. Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled it out.

" Lets go home Sasuke" She said before slipping out of his grasp and jumping into a tree before he had anytime to object. So they made there wa home where they would meet up with Kakashi and the others. ( Don't worrie they grabbed Naruto after relizeing they left him behind)

* * *

I know this Chapter is short but i hate not knowing what to right about...

Anywho..

R&R

* * *


End file.
